The Moon's Angel
by ChaosBlack5711
Summary: He watches her from a distance, keeping his feeling inside, hoping that maybe she will realize them for herself. A series of one shots between Yue and Sakura! Enjoy and R&R!
1. Names & Hurt

My first chapter of some oneshots that will come! I have re-fallen in love with Cardcaptor Sakura and after reading some fanfics I have fallen in love with the pairing Yue/Sakua!! It can be really cute! So thats what I plan to do there, make so cute one shots and hope people enjoy them! This one isn't too fluffy but i thought it was a nice idea, but the next one will be better, i swear! So anyway i hope u all enjoy and if u have any advice about my writing it is apperciated!! I wish to get better :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters! If i did, there would be alot more Yue XD and cute moments between Sakura and her guardians! *goes into lala land*

Enjoy!!!

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto took a shard turn with her roller blades at the upcoming cross walk. She skated gracefully, the wind rustling her short light brown hair softly. She quickened her pace as she came upon her home, happy to finally arrive. She skated to the front door and bent over, unclipping her skates. She picked them up and opened her door, walking into her house happily. Placing her skates against the wall, she tucked her feet into her usual slipper and walked through the main hall.

"I'm home!!" she exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. She received no answer which didn't bother her too much. Her father was usually at work when she got home and her older brother Touya was probably with his friend Yukito.

Opening the fridge, she smiled faintly at thought of Yukito. He was her first real crush and she had always adored him, now like an older brother. She grabbed a bottle from the fridge and closed it, her mind wondering.

It had only been two weeks since she separated Yukito from his other self, her Moon Guardian, Yue. When she had first met him during the Final Judgment, he had been very cold to her, very ruthless. She lightly traced a light scar along her neck, left from when he had turned the Wood card against her. But she would never let him see it; it would only make him feel worse. After the Final Judgment, she noticed that he slowly started to warm up a bit, especially during the fight with Eriol and his guardians. She had seen the clear worry and concern in his eyes for her when she had fallen from the sky. It made her happy that he cared for her and she wanted him to feel the same.

She walked up the steps quickly, humming a happy tune. Making it up the stairs, she walked down the hall towards her room, opening the door and startled about the site before her.

Kero, in his false form, let his small eyes art around the board quickly, plans forming in his mind. He took a quick glance up at his brother, whose face was calm and unreadable, as usual. This frustrated Kero to no end and he started to rack his brain for a plan. 'Damn him!!' he thought angrily, 'He always beats me at this damn game!! Damn him and his frikin poker face…'

"What are you guys doing?"

Yue turned his head slightly towards their mistress as she slowly walked her way towards them. She hadn't changed that much in the few years that he had known her, not personality wise anyway. She had grown from a small girl into a young woman, slightly growing taller, but her large emerald eyes never changed. The always shined with the happiness and delight she had gotten out of light, whether it was with her best friend Tomoyo or with himself and Kerberos. It never ceased to amaze him what the smallest thing could make his mistress happy.

"Hey there Sakura! Yue and I are just playing some chess…," Kero exclaimed at first happy, then trailing off, looking over the board in annoyance.

Sakura walked up behind Yue and lean over to see and sweat dropped slightly. Most of Kero's pieces had been taken by Yue and now his queen was trapped in a corner, nowhere to go.

"You aren't very good at this game are you Kero-chan…?" Sakura asked, raising her eye brow slightly.

Kero twitched in annoyance, "Hey! Don't mock me! It's because this one!" he pointed accusingly at Yue, who's face remained in a bored stare, "Doesn't change his frikin face! It's hard to beat someone like that!!"

"That's how you are to play the game Kerberos…" Yue countered coolly, staring at the floating stuffed animal.

The tension rose in the room and Sakura quickly thought of a swift plan. She walked in between the two guardians and smiled. "Hey, why don't we go downstairs guys?" she suggested, turning to Kero, then Yue, "I have to cook dinner tonight and I could really use your guys help."

Kero quickly flew up in Sakura's face, giving her a suspicious stare, "Will you actually make Yue work? Or will it have to be me who does it all, like last time!" he exclaimed, muttering to himself.

Sakura laughed nervously and slowly glanced down at Yue, who sat staring up at her wit that same bored look. It wasn't that he intimidated her…actually yeah, that was pretty much it. But Kero would have her head if she didn't at least ask him to help out a little.

"Y-Yue-san, would you like to help Kero-chan and I?" She asked nervously, scratching the back of her head. His silver blue, cat like eyes stared directly into her large emerald green, each staring at one another for a long moment. She continued to stare at him, till to her surprise he broke off the stare. He slowly stood up and crossed his arms calmly, like he usual did.

"If you wish so Mistress…" he said softly, glancing back at her.

She stiffened in annoyance, giving him an annoyed stare. She walked over to him, stopping directly in front and stared up at him, an annoyed expression on her face. He stated back down at her with a calm face, his eyebrow arched slightly.

"My name is Sakura, Yue." She said her hands on her hips to show her annoyance with her guardian, "Sa-Ku-Ra!"

He stared down at her with a slightly bewildered look, and then quickly recomposed himself. She had always had a problem when he called her mistress and it was tempting his last nerve. But he restrained himself and sighed softly, closing his eyes. "As you with Sakura..."

Happiness flooded her face, smiling brightly in victory. She never wanted Yue to treat her as if she was higher up then her. She wanted to be friends, such a simple request but the Moon Guardian was very stubborn about it. But it was something that she slowly came to enjoy, to see if maybe she could get a different emotion to come to his face.

"Well then, we better get down stairs then!" she said playfully, skipping out of her room in delight. Yue watched her with curious eyes, slowly walking behind her, Kero floating next to him. Both of them arrived to the kitchen, watching their master scurry around the room, looking through the fridge and cupboards. She had taken out a few things, flower, eggs, milk, and stopped suddenly, staring up at one of the cupboards.

She looked over at Yue and nervously laughed, "Yue-san, can you please get me the bowl that is in there?" she asked, smiling slightly. He nodded and gracefully walked over to her, opening the cupboard and retrieved the bowl, leaning down to give it to her.

"Here you are Mi…I mean, Sakura." He said, making up for his mistake. She giggled cheerfully and thanked him, walking back to the middle table. Setting the bowl down, she collected the other ingredients for the dinner. She had separated them into two different piles; one was with the flower, eggs, milk, cake batter, the bowl and some vegetable oil. The other pill had raw white rice, chicken and some seasonings.

"Alright guys, I've got dinner in one pill," pointing to the white rice, "and desert in the other, "pointing to the eggs and flower, "what would you want to make first?" she asked, looking back and forth between her guardians.

"The desert!!! Let's make that first!!" Kero exclaimed, jumping up in down in the air (is that possible?) with excitement.

Yue looked over at his brother with a slight look of disgust. How he could possible enjoy that kind of food, he'd never know. A small smirk tugged on his lips as he looked back at Sakura, "I think the dinner, since it will take longer." He suggested coolly, taking a quick glance at his brothers face, which dropped.

Sakura, striking a think posed, slowly nodded in agreement, to Kero's disapproval. "Why do we have to go with him all the time?! Ughhh! It was the same with Clow Reed!" Kero yelled, flying into his brother's face, "why do you get special treatment?!"

Yue slowly brought up his hand and flicked the small creature square in the head, sending him across the room. Sakura giggle softly and went over to the dazed Kero, smiling. "Well Kero-chan, how about Yue-san and I start on the dinner and you can start with the desert?" She suggested happily.

Kero's face brightened and he nodded quickly in agreement, sticking his tongue out at Yue. Yue quickly glared back at him, sending shivers down Kero, how he hated that look. He flew over to the table and landing next to the bowl, looking over all the ingredients.

Sakura walked over to the table and motioned Yue to come over, smiling. He stood for a moment before walking over next to her, looking over the items on the table.

"So Yue-san, we're going to make rice balls and this kind of western styled chicken," she explained, picking up some of the rice, "I saw it on TV last night and my dad mad it once, it was really good! So we're gonna try, ok?"

Yue nodded slowly, and then glanced back down at the things in front of him, with the tiniest pit of confusion. Sakura glanced up at him and gasped softly, she forgot Yue never ate anything! This meant he never made anything, which meant he didn't know how to cook! She sighed deeply and started to form the rice in her hand.

"What you do Yue-san is just form the rice into a triangle like shape, like this!" she said, holding the rice ball in the palm of her hand, "It is actually pretty easy. Would you like to try?"

He nodded slowly and picked up the rice, examining it. There was nothing to special about it as far as he could tell. White usually meant there was no flavor, this much he knew. Why people enjoyed eating it, he wouldn't know. He slowly started to shape it and showed it to Sakura, "Is this alright, Sakura?" he asked.

She nodded happily and took it from his hand, placing it back onto the plate. As she went to pick up another one, the screeching that was the phone ringing caught her attention. "I'll get it, be right back." She said, jogging out of the room. Yue watched her leave and picked up more of the rice, tossing it to be in the right shape.

"I'd never thought I see you make food Yue." Kero said, grinning up at his brother. It was funny to see Yue slightly uncomfortable, it didn't happen very often, so he took it in full stride. Yue glared over at him again, putting down the rice.

"Kerberos you are so immature…"he responded softly, standing over his brother. A sudden thud broke of the staring match, Yue's head snapping up at the sound. Kero flew into the air and glanced at his brother in confusion.

"What was that?" he asked softly. Yue shook his head, watching the entrance way of the kitchen. The blur of brown hair passed the entrance quickly and raced up the steps. They heard slam of a door and stood in silence, glancing at each other, then at the ceiling.

Yue slowly walked out into the hall and walked over to the source of the thud, the telephone. He stared at it and could hear a muffling voice from it. Placing it to his ear, he listened to the voice of the young boy.

"Sakura? Are you still there? I'm so sorry, but I can't come back, I'm really sorry. Hello?" the voice of Li Syaoran begged on the other side of the phone, waiting for answer. Yue quickly hit the end button and placed the phone back on the receiver, his hands now bawled into fists. He turned back to Kero and motioned him to go up the stairs. He nodded and they both walked up.

"Who was on the phone?" Kero asked, looking back at Yue, his eyes focused on the top of the stairs.

"Li Syaoran." He said, almost hissing, saying the name with hate.

Kero frowned and flew up the stairs faster, turning to go down the hall. Yue followed and stopped at her door. He could hear her muffled sobs through the door and he frowned deeper. He glanced over to Kero, who nodded, and raised his hand to the door, knocking in softly.

There was no response. He knocked again, slightly louder, but was met with the same response. Frustrated, he grasped the knob and slowly turned it, lightly opening the door. He glanced over at the bed, watching Sakura's shaking figure curl up with her face in a pillow.

He walked in quietly, making sure no to startle her. Kero followed behind him, watching his mater with sad eyes. He sat next to her on the bed and placed his hand on her back, attempting to comfort her.

"Sakura…"

She lifted her head from the pillow and turned to him, tears running down her face. "Oh Yue-san!" She cried, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face into his chest, sobbing. Yue stiffened, startled by the sudden body contact. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back lightly. Kero sat next to them and watched, in some amazement, but in sadness as she watched the girl continue to sob.

Slowly, the tears from her eyes stopped, leaving her cheeks stained. She lifted her head from Yue's robes slowly looking up at him. His gaze at her was full of hidden concern and worry, something she didn't see often from him.

"Will you be alright, Sakura?" he whispered softly, worry riddling his voice.

She nodded once, "Yes, thank you, Yue-san." She said, faintly smiling up at him. She glanced over at Kero, motioning to him. He floated to her and hugged her with his small arms, snuggling her a bit.

Kero looked up at her, frowning, "What did that Li brat tell you?" he asked. Sakura glanced away but her eyes quickly snapped back to Kero's

"How did you know…?" she asked, trailing off, Kero pointing up at Yue. She stared up at him with confused eyes, "Yue-san?" she asked quietly.

He shifted a bit, slight discomfort for being in the spot light, "Well, I went to pick up the phone and heard his voice…you let it drop to the floor." He explained. She nodded slowly in agreement and sighed deeply, still shaking slightly.

"It was Syaoran…he called to tell me that…that he…," She whispered, wiping her eyes to keep the tears away," to tell me that he couldn't come back…because he's getting married." She softly started to cry again, leaning her head against Yue's chest. He rubbed her back again, closing his eyes and sighing softly.

She glanced at the both of them and smiled, the brightness coming back into her eyes. "Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate it." She said softly.

"No need to thank us Sakura, friends comfort friends, right Yue?" Kero said happily, glancing up at her brother.

He nodded and smiled softly, "Yes, they do." He agreed softly.

Her smiled brightened and giggled, hugging the both of them tightly, slowly falling to sleep in their presence.

* * *

Please review!!! I hope you all enjoyed this first chap!!! :D


	2. Fever

Hey guys I'm back!! Yup another oneshot, but I don't like this one as much as the first, I had to type it out over the course of a few days and I don't like doing that, cause then I'll chnage how the stories goes like a billion times XD But i hope you all like it :)And thanks to all who reviewed, I'm glad u like it!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor sakura or the characters, Clamp does!!!!

* * *

She felt like there was firing burning through her veins, slowly trying to torture her from the inside. She couldn't bare it, she wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted someone to share the pain with her. Never had she wished someone else to fell this sort of thing, but deep down she wished it happened. But she would never speak of it, never show it, and never let people see it. She just drifted into the fiery underworld, slowly sinking deeper and deeper into darkness, no one to save her.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji was someone who could see when something is wrong, the kind of person who could see through people's intents. But as she gazed at her best friend, lying helplessly in bed, she wondered how she hadn't seen it sooner. Sakura was acting odd all day, falling asleep in class, her face flushed more than usual, and her in activeness in gym class should have raised a red flag quickly. But she saw none of it and could only watch in horror as she passed out in the hall, drawing quick attention from everyone.

But now she sat next to her in the nurse's office, watching over her with worried eyes. She would wait with Sakura until he got here to pick her up to take her home. A small smile touched her lips when she thought of the short phone call they had. How worried his voiced seemed, even becoming anxious at one point. It didn't surprise her though; she had always seen the way he looked at her. His eyes sharp on others, when her face would light up, all the coldness melted away, leaving soft eyes to watch her, fascinated with her.

Tomoyo turned slightly to the door, watching the approaching figure. Yue quickly made it to her side; a torn expression on his face, not taking his eyes off Sakura's sleeping form.

"The nurse said you could take her home when you got here," Tomoyo said, looking up at the tall man. His eyes flickered to her for a moment before going back to Sakura, nodding slightly. He folded over the cover and gently picked her up, holding her lightly against his chest.

Her skin was so hot that he could feel it through his robes. His frown deepened, holding her a bit tighter. How hadn't he seen it? He was her guardian, he was supposed to protect her, but he let her get sick? But there wasn't really anything he could do against something like this, it was nature. He could protect her from magic and creatures, but not from something as small as a fever.

He turned to leave, but stopped, glancing at Tomoyo. She and Sakura were good friends, someone Sakura cherished very much.

"Take care of her for me, Yue-san." She said, interrupting his thoughts. She smiled at him and looked at Sakura, her eyes growing softer.

He stayed silent for a moment, "Of course, Dai-," he paused, quickly correcting himself, "Tomoyo...I will take care of her." A small smile came to his face and he turned around, walking out the door.

* * *

Kero floated around the room impatiently. Yue had left in such a rush; all that he got was that Sakura had collapsed in the middle of the hall and that she needed to get home. And then he just left him here all alone to worry! He moaned in annoyance, but that's how his little brother usually acted. It had annoyed him with Clow Reed and it still annoyed him now, why did he treat him like this? He was the older one in this situation and yet he was the one being left out!

But he couldn't think of things like that now, he needed to find out what happened to Sakura. A light tapping noise got his attention and he looked up to the sky light window in her room. Yue knocked on it again and motioned for him to open the window. He quickly floated over and pushed the window open with all his might. Yue climbed through the window and gracefully landed on the ground, holding Sakura gently against his chest.

"Is she alright?! What's wrong with her Yue!?" Kero demanded, quickly flying up to the white haired guardian's face. Yue slightly glared at Kero and made a shushing sound, looking back down at Sakura. She still slept peacefully, not disturbed by the outburst.

Standing up slowly, he carefully made his way to her bed, moving her cover, and laying her gently on it. He covered her with the blanket and lightly placed the palm of his hand on her forehead. Her skin still felt like it was on fire, the coolness of his skin became warm because of hers. He looked over at Kero and motioned him for him to come over. Kero floated over and looked at Sakura, then Yue with his small questioning eyes.

"Watch her while I am gone," Yue said, before Kero could talk, "I'm gonna go get something to try and cool her down."

Kero nodded once, "Of course." He retorted, smiling slightly. Yue smiled slight and walked to the door, taking a quick glance back at Sakura, then leaving the room. Kero smiled and glanced back to Sakura, grinning ear to ear. "Oh, Sakura, if only you were awake to see how worried that little brother of mine was," He said clearly talking to himself, "If only I could take pictures, then I could prove he wasn't some emotionless robot!" he chuckled slightly at his own joke (in some regards, it's kinda sad) and looked back at her. "If only you were awake…"

Yue slowly opened the door, a wet cloth in his hand, and walked towards Sakura's bed, raising a brow slightly when he passed Kero. "Talking to yourself again, Kerberos?" He asked, lightly placing the damp cloth on his mistress' forehead, "I could hear you mumbling about something."

Kero laughed nervously, shaking his head, "Yeah, I guess I was. Does it bother you?" he asked, floating towards the door. Yue followed him and just shook his head slightly, his careful eyes watching her sleeping figure.

"No, I was just curious, that's all." He replied, walking through the room's entrance. Kero followed him and Yue closed the door quietly, not to disturb her. They stood outside her door in silence for a moment, and then looked at each other.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kero asked, flying around his younger brothers head.

Yue watched him and rolled his eyes, walking down the hall, "I'd like it if you didn't fly around my head." He replied, annoyance flowing into his usual calm voice. It was always something about Kerberos that got him annoyed, maybe because he acted so childish at times. Yue didn't know, but his older brother could get the better of him, annoying him was just like a game in his mind.

Kero only chuckled and quickly followed him, stopping him from entering his room. Yue raised his eyebrow slightly, "Am I not allowed in my own room?" he asked, that annoyance quickly coming back to him.

"You'll stay in your room all night! I'd like to have some kind of company, even if it's you." Kero replied, crossing his arms, mocking his younger brother with a bored stare, "I'm Yue and like to be anti-social when my mistress isn't around, blah blah blah." He intimidated, and then broke into a small fit of laughter.

Yue glared darkly at him for a moment, stopping the sudden urge to rip the little plushy like toy's head off. He closed his eyes and sighed, his eyes finding their way back to Sakura's door. "Then where would you like us to go then?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the door.

Kero looked up, shocked that he actually agreed! That didn't happen very often; usually Yue would just shove him out of the way. He floated behind Yue and motioned for him to follow, "Let's go downstairs, so we don't disturb her."

He nodded and slowly followed Kero down the stairs, straight into the kitchen. He looked over at Kero with a bored stare; of course he would go into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and watched the stuffed animal like creature fly around the room, trying to open the refrigerator, but to no avail. "Do you need any help, Kerberos?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kero just shook his head and continued, leaving Yue to his own thoughts. Clow Reed never had this problem with fevers when Yue was with him, so it troubled him that he couldn't think of a way to help his new mistress. He quickly shook his head, _'She's not Clow Reed,'_ he thought, _'She's only a small child, she does not have the strength he had, but…'_ his thought trailed, a puzzled look crossing his face. What did Sakura have that Clow didn't? He couldn't put his finger on it and it started to bother him, why couldn't he figure out a simple question?

"Kerberos…" he said, looking back up at the small creature. Kero turned around and looked at Yue, tilting his small head slightly, "What does…I mean what do you…" he stopped, trying to think of the right phrase, "What do you think Sakura has that Clow didn't?"

Kero was silent for a moment, slightly stunned by the question and also trying to think of an answer. He didn't think that Yue would ask a question like that, he held Clow Reed so high in his mind. And to ask if their new mistress had something that Clow never had? It seemed sort of out of character for the moon guardian.

"I can't really answer that for you, Yue…it may differ. I'm sure if you think about it, you'll find your answer." He explained, smiling slowly at him. He turned back around and continued to raid the fridge that took so long to open.

Yue sighed and silently stood from his seat, walking away from the kitchen. He didn't expect to get anything good out of Kero but now he was lost in his thoughts. There was something about Sakura that made everything better, made him feel happy at times. Something that never happened with Clow. But he didn't know what it was, frustrating him. He would know the answer soon enough, he would find out what bothered him so much.

* * *

Sakura floated alone in her own darkness, her heart racing, her skin burning. How much longer would this last? Maybe it was her own fault; going to school surely did not help her sickness. But she didn't want to worry anyone. Not her dad, not Tomoyo, not Kero, and defiantly not Yue. He always seemed to have something on his mind, and she didn't want to trouble her guardian with her small problems.

How long would she be here for? How long had it already been? Time didn't seem to matter in this dark world that she was in, inside her own mind. She wished that someone could come and save her, save her from herself. She didn't want to be alone, didn't want to be in this pain.

It was the first time she noticed that there was a cool sensation in her hand. She wasn't sure what it was, it was the only part of her body not burning. A small flicker caught her eye and she turned, watching a small light increase from a distance. _'What is that?'_ she thought to herself, blinking quickly. She shook head and quickly flew towards the light, hoping something was on the other side.

* * *

She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the new darkness, but it wasn't like before. She could see her ceiling; she felt the soft bed from under her, the warmth of her cover over her. And she could feel the coolness coming from her hand. She slowly turned her head and smiled softly. A pale hand lightly grasped hers, the owner of the hand leaning on her bed, sleeping. She sat up slightly, careful not to disturb him and slowly ran her other hand through his long white hair. It was so smooth, almost like silk, though it didn't surprise her. Yue was very beautiful, almost angel like in her eyes, though she would never tell him that. It was too embarrassing. A light shade of pink came too her cheeks as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

He slowly opened his light violet eyes and moved his head, locking his eyes with hers. She yelped slightly, surprised and embarrassed, her cheeks becoming a darker shade of red. They both stayed silent for a moment until he smiled slightly, letting out a small chuckle.

"How are you feeling, Sakura?" he asked, watching her with soft eyes.

She stayed silent for a moment, trying to calm herself down. Why was she so easily embarrassed around him? It wasn't until after…Syaoran broke up with her that she felt this way around Yue.

"Sakura? Are you feeling better?"

His voice broke her from her thoughts but her eyes widened slightly. He was only inches away from his face, his hand lightly on her forehead. How'd he move so close that she didn't even notice? It must have been the fever, she couldn't think straight with it.

"Y-yes Yue-san, I'm feeling better than before…" she stuttered, keeping her eyes away from his. He took his hand off her forehead and sat back, letting Sakura sigh in some relief.

"You still have a fever…" he said, trailing off on his sentence, "You shouldn't go to school tomorrow, just in case."

She nodded once quickly and smiled, "Thank you for taking care of me Yue, I really appreciate it." She said happily, holding his hand with both of hers. She always wanted to make Yue feel wanted, not to be distant, like when they first met. She knew that she would never take Clow Reed's place, but if she could make him happy, that was all she needed.

"It's my duty but," he stopped, a small smile coming to his face, "but you are welcome, Sakura."

She giggled happily, lying back down on her bed, still holding his hands, "will you be here when I wake up, Yue-san?" she asked tiredly, her eyes slowly closing.

He nodded, "Of course."

She smiled and closed her eyes, falling back into a peaceful sleep. Yue watched her with kind eyes, slowly taking his hand away from hers. He brushed away a stray lock of hair away from her face and sat watching her, finding the answer to his question. There was kindness that she had that Clow Reed never did. It was different from his, maybe because she was still a child, but it made him feel so welcomed. Even when he fought her through the Final Judgment, she had only wanted to be a friend, exposing him to her unique kindness.

As he closed his eyes, something caught his attention. He leaned over her and examined her neck. There was a faint scar crossing it, something he didn't notice before. He stared at it for awhile until he leaned back, slowly closing his eyes again. He would ask her about it later; it may be nothing he needed to worry about. He closed his eyes and the room filled with a calming silence, leaving both figures undisturbed till the morning.

* * *

Hope u all enjoyed!!! Pls Review!!! :D Tell me if i made any mistakes! I'm not really good at finding them XD


End file.
